


Microwaved-Heated Soup

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [13]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Sick Philip, not too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Both Eliza and Alexander are unable to pick up a sick Philip up from school.So of course Jefferson will.





	Microwaved-Heated Soup

**Author's Note:**

> WOW AN UPDATE?? 
> 
> Okay real talk, this was not the fluff I originally had planned. But my sister recently read these and started helping me plot stuff, and this was just too cute not to write and post. BUT the fluff that involves Martha will happen, I promise!
> 
> Also real talk, the only reason this one shot got written was because I was rereading some old comments and just got really happy and inspired. I know it’s cliché, but those comments seriously made me get up and write so thank you! I know I don’t respond to them all, but I promise I do read each and every one of them!
> 
> Finally, credit for general plot idea does go to my sister! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It can’t be that bad of a meeting. You’re just clarifying some of his questions-“ Thomas spoke as he was filling out paperwork. Alex had stormed into his office 15 minutes ago complaining about how Charles Lee has called a last minute meeting with Washington and him about some “concerns” for Alex’s plan.

“He’s going to try to make a fool of me! In front of Washington no less!” Alex groaned as he shuffled through the folders he brought into his boyfriend’s office.

“You know Washington trusts that you’re prepared Alex. Lee just wants to make a big deal out of nothing. We both know that.” Jefferson said without looking up from his papers. “He’s tried doing it to anyone who he disagrees with-“

“And has he ever done it to you?” Alex remarked as he finally found his desired folder and started flipping through it.

“No, because I try to not get on the bad sides of people. Unlike someone I know,” he did the fake cough cough thing before looking up and smiling at Alex. “You’re over thinking it. Just calm down.”

Alex groaned, “I’m calm. Don’t tell me to calm down.” He pulled out a paper and grabbed a pen off of Thomas’s desk before starting to scribble down notes in the margins.

Thomas watched his antics before muttering an uh-huh and then going back to filling out his own work. 

They worked in peaceful silence, except for every now and then when one would double check their spelling or grammar. Only the sounds of paper flipping and the peaceful scratching of pens filled the office.

That was until Thomas’s phone buzzed with a text from Eliza:

“Please, if you’re with him, tell Alex I need him to answer his phone ASAP.”

 

Thomas raised an eyebrow before glancing up at Alex. He was distracted and drawn into whatever last minute notes he was taking.

“Yo, Eliza says you need to answer your phone. Do you not have it on you?” He asked, leaning forward.

“Huh?” Hamilton glanced up before drawing his eyebrows together in curiosity. He sat down his pen and dug through his pockets before pulling out his cell phone and powering it on.

“Yikes,” he held out his phone screen to reveal 13 calls from Eliza, “guess I really need to keep this thing on sound more often.” He mumbled as he went to unlock his phone and go to redial.

Jefferson snorted before returning to his papers. As he started his new sentence, Alex was beginning his generic explanation of why he didn’t answer.

“Haha sorry for not answering; I’m preparing for a meeting and had my phone off- I’m, I’m sorry what?” Alex’s voice contained a hint of concern and that was what made Thomas look up and focus on him.

There was a moment of silence as Alex’s eyebrows drew together in concern and Thomas could only wait silently; he was sure he’d find out what the call’s content was anyway.

“Eliza I-“ Alex paused for a moment and glanced up at Thomas before he spoke again. “I can’t grab him right now. I have an important meeting with the boss that if I bail on, I will look so bad. But I do have a solution so don’t worry, alright? He’ll be in capable hands, I promise.” Another pause before Alex continued speaking, “Yeah I love you too. Okay, bye.”

“What was that all about?”

Alex shoved his phone into his pocket and then stood, walking to be closer to his boyfriend, “how would you feel about picking Philip up from school and watching him?”

“What?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t mind, but why?” 

“He got sick at school and the nurse is sending him home with a fever.” Alex explained as he leaned down to place his hands on Thomas’s desk. “Eliza can’t because they got a mess up at her floral shop. Something about weddings and brides being upset.” He shook his head, “please? For me? I can come over and watch him after this meeting-“

“Don’t stress.” Thomas said while standing up and smiling, “I don’t mind. But uh, the school isn’t just going to let me take him. I’m gonna need a note from you claiming I have permission and am not kidnapping your kid-“

“Right!” Alex nodded while taking a pen and paper off of the other’s desk and writing down a quick excuse and signed it. He handed it to Thomas, “and don’t worry, I’ll tell Washington the situation.” 

Thomas nodded before gathering his things and heading out of his office, pausing for a moment to toss his office keys to Alex who caught them, “just lock up my office when you leave, k? And I’ll be grabbing Philip’s booster seat from your car, alright?”

“Sure thing. Thanks so much!” Alex grinned watching Thomas leave the office.

——

Thomas walked into the elementary school’s front office, carrying the note from Alex. He walked up to the secretary who he smiled politely at. “Hi, I’m here to check out Philip Hamilton. It’s my knowledge he was called in here sick-“

“Name and ID please,” the secretary cut him off as she typed on her computer. 

“Thomas Jefferson,” he answered as he dug out his wallet and then his ID and sat it on the counter separating the two. He also sat down the signed note on the counter, “also, I’m not on the list to normally check the kid out. I have a signed note from his father, Alexander Hamilton, that gives me permission in his parents’ absence.” 

The secretary took all the items and matched them up to the screen on the computer. She sighed as she finally handed them back, “He’s in the nurses office, right down the hallway and to your left.” 

Thomas nodded a thanks before following the directions he was given. He walked into the nurses office and noticed a strawberry blonde nurse talking with Philip, who was sitting in a blue arm chair.

“Hey there kiddo,” Thomas smiled as he leaned against the doorway. Both the nurse’s and Philip’s head shot up. 

“Mr. Jefferson?” Philip asked as he pushed himself out of his seat. Thomas immediately noticed how flushed the boy’s cheeks were. 

“Oh, is this mommy’s new boyfriend?” The nurse looked up and gave a small smile to the new male.

Thomas raised an eyebrow about to make a comment but stopped because Philip spoke up, “No, he’s daddy’s new boyfriend.”

The nurse immediately covered her mouth and stood up, walking closer, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to sound so-“

“Don’t worry about it ma’am,” Jefferson gave a polite smile at her before glancing over her shoulder to make eye contact with Philip, “I’m taking you home today, alright kiddo? Mommy and Daddy are both busy at the moment.”

The seven year old nodded and stumbled over to Jefferson’s side, “yes sir.”

Thomas felt his heart twinge and leaned down to scoop the kid up, balancing him on his hip. He looked at the nurse, “Did he bring any of his items?”

“Oh! Yes he did,” she turned around and shuffled behind a curtain before returning with an alien-themed green backpack. “Here is his backpack.” 

Thomas took it and slung it over his other shoulder as the nurse kept speaking. “Now it’s just a fever and a cough. Nothing too horrible. Just some over the counter cough and flu medicine will have him back as his normal self. Enjoy your weekend and hope he feels better.” She smiled politely before patting Philip’s back.

He carried Philip back to his car and sat his backpack in the backseat beside the booster seat, and then went to help Philip buckle up.

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well kiddo,” Thomas spoke softly as he struggled with the seatbelt.

Philip nodded, “thank you for picking me up.” 

Thomas smiled as he gently rubbed the top of the child’s head, “anytime Philip. Now we’re going to head to my apartment and wait for daddy to get out of a meeting. Is that okay?” He asked; he didn’t want the kid to get overwhelmed or upset.

Philip nodded his head, exhaustion overtaking the poor second grader. 

Thomas let his smile falter while patting the other’s head one last time before shutting the door and climbing in the front seat. He sent a quick text to Alex saying they were heading back to his place, before setting down his phone and starting up the car.

—— 

Thomas carried Philip up the stairs and unlocked his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He felt Philip’s grip grow a little loose and clammy.

Thomas thought back on what he would do every time one of his siblings got sick; he’d bathe them, feed them, and then put them to rest.

“Do you want to take a hot bath? It might make you feel better,” he asked the small child down at one of the barstools. 

Thomas watched Philip nod for an answer and gave a small smile. He walked towards his fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice and then a glass. He put ice in the glass and then poured the juice before setting it down in front of Philip. “Alright, sip this while I go run a bath then.”

He walked down the hallway and to the right, flipping on the lights and turning on the water. He rolled up his sleeve and started adjusting the temperature to make sure it was warm, but with a hotter tint to it. He added some bubbles to it before standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

The glass was half full from what it originally was. “Ready?” Thomas asked the sluggish kid before picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. He helped him undress and then climb into the bath. 

Thomas left the water running as he stood up and started digging through the bathroom cabinets. He pulled out things like cough syrup, Vix medicine, and towels.

“Mr. Jefferson?” A quiet voice called.

“Yes?” Thomas hummed in response, digging through the bottles that crowded around each other. He made a mental note to organize this later.

“Do you... really love my daddy?” 

Thomas froze.

Sure, he’d admitted to himself he loved Alex; keyword being himself. He hadn’t told anyone yet, with only vague drunk mentions of it to Madison. What if Philip tells Alex what Thomas says? Knowing the man, he’d confront Thomas on it. But he wouldn’t lie to the kid; that’d be morally against his beliefs.

He decided to hope that Philip wouldn’t remember this once his fever broke and returned to anxiously shuffling through cabinets as he answered. “Well yes I do. Why do you ask?”

Philip shrugged as he rested his head on the cool porcelain side of the bathtub, “I dunno.” He mumbled, “I was just wondering. Mommy says people who love each other stay together.”

Thomas smiled as he was going to respond but couldn’t as Philip continued his sentence. “I wonder if Mommy and Daddy actually loved each other because they didn’t stay together.”

Thomas paused as his smile fell from his face. He shut the cabinets and turned around to face the kid.

Philip held a sad look on his eyes and a frown on his lips. 

Thomas walked over and sat down across from the bathtub with his back against the sink. He stayed quiet and gathered his thoughts before speaking.

“Your mommy and daddy still love each other. They still do things together. They still depend on one another. Sure, they may not be like before but things like that happens. But I assure you, they’re still family. And you know what?” 

Philip lifted his head up, “what?”

“Family always loves each other.” Thomas gave a small smile as he held eye contact with him, “even if that love is in unconventional ways.”

Philip gave a small nod and smile, the little bit of glow returning to his eyes. He sunk lower in the bath, completely covering the lower half of his face. 

They stayed like that for a while until Thomas stood up. “I’m going to go make you some soup. You’ll be fine, right?”

Philip nodded as he lifted up a patch of white bubbles and let them slide down his arm.

Thomas went into the kitchen and pour two cans of chicken noodle soup into a pot, putting it on the stove to boil. Sure, two cans seemed like a lot but he could always just save whatever wasn’t eaten.

After he had it to a nice simmer, he was think of his next action. Surely he couldn’t dress Philip back in his school uniform; but he didn’t think as far ahead to grab some spare clothes from Alex’s place.

He paused for a moment and went to dig through his old old old clothes deep in the back of his closet. 

He eventually found an old sports tshirt he’d never worn simply because he didn’t like the team. It was definitely way larger than Philip himself. 

The idea of shrinking the shirt hit him, and he decided that was the best course of action. He grabbed the shirt and a couple of soft fleece blankets and through them in the dryer with some dryer sheets before starting it up. 

He went back and checked on Philip, who was almost all the way under the water.

“Do you want to wash your hair?” Thomas asked as he walked in; the kid had already gotten the tips of his hair wet so going ahead and washing the hair wouldn’t be that hard.

Philip emerged fully from the water and nodded, “will you be able to pull it up? I don’t like having wet hair,” 

“Yeah, I will.” Thomas smiled as he grabbed a washcloths and his shampoo and conditioner from the top built-in shelf of his shower. 

He kneeled down beside the tub, and folded the wash clothe over and over until it made a thick rectangular shape. 

Thomas placed it gently over Philip’s eyes, “My younger siblings always liked to do this so they wouldn’t get soap or water in their eyes. It was pretty useful actually.” 

Philip smiled a little and Thomas noticed a tooth missing. He took a cup and started to pour water on Philip’s hair, shielding the towel with his hand the best he could just for extra protection.

As he shampooed his hair he stroke a conversation up, “so I see you’ve lost a tooth,”

Philip couldn’t help but nod a little, “yes sir. I was at daddy’s when it happen. I was biting into a piece of pizza and it just popped out,”

“Oh? That must’ve been fun. First tooth to fall out is always a special moment. Did the tooth fairy come visit you?” Thomas asked as he rinsed the shampoo out and started to add a conditioner.

“Yes! He brought me $5. Daddy says he’ll bring me to the store and let me pick out anything I’d want to spend the money on,”

“Wow. You’re getting so grown up; losing teeth and all. Your mother is going to start asking you to just stay little soon.” Thomas smiled.

“Mr Jefferson? Do you have any kids?” Philip asked randomly. 

“No I don’t. I helped raise my younger siblings though, so I’m not clueless.” He answered as he started to rinse the conditioner out.

“Do you want kids?”

“Maybe someday, I suppose.” Thomas answered honestly as he got the last bit of conditioner out. “Okay, go ahead and pull the drain and get out. We’ll dry you off,” 

Philip did as instructed and Thomas wrapped him up in a regular towel; then he took a smaller, tshirt material towel and began scrunching Philip’s hair dry. He wrapped it up to make the towel stay holding his hair. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab you clothes to change into. Go ahead and finish drying off.”

He dug through the dryer to find the tshirt; it had shrunk down to where Thomas could no longer fit it but it would definitely hit Philip somewhere around the ankles.

He walked back in and helped Philip change into the shirt and his underwear. He also undid the towel holding his hair and pulled it up with a ponytail. He wiped Vix on the kid’s chest and neck to help his cough. Then he hung the towels up and carrying Philip out to the kitchen.

“Hungry?” He asked as he sat him back down into the barstool, and then turned to get two bowls out.

“Not really. I don’t wanna eat anything,” Philip answered, fever flushing his cheeks again.

Thomas poured two bowls regardless, “you still have to eat at least a little kiddo. You can’t take medicine without food in your belly.”

Philip groaned as the bowl was sat in front of him along with a small glass of sprite.

The two ate small portions; Philip eating the bare minimum and Thomas eating until Philip was done. He put the two bowls in the sink before grabbing the medicine and reading the back. He found the amount Philip would need to take and poured it out.

“I don’t wanna take it,” Philip crossed his arms, “it doesn’t taste good.”

“I know, I know. But that’s why you drink something right after so you can wash out the taste,” Jefferson sat the tiny cup down in front of the child. 

“No!” Philip paused for a moment before feeling his forehead, “look Mr. Jefferson! I feel much better now-“ He went into a coughing fit. He glanced up and was met with Thomas giving him the “I know” parent look.

“Uh-huh. Why don’t you just humor me and take it?”

After Philip’s many head shakes no, Thomas tried one more bargaining tactic. 

“I’ll let you pick out whatever movie or cartoon you want to watch if you take this.”

“Any thing?”

“Anything.” Thomas replied.

“Even Moana again?”

“Even Moana again.” Thomas confirmed.

Philip made a disgusted face as he picked up the cup and quickly sipped it, then rushing to drink a couple of gulps of his sprite.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Thomas smiled as he took the dishes left and put them in the sink as well. 

Philip frowned, “Yes it was.” 

Thomas gave a small chuckle, “Well let’s get you resting alright?” He walked over and picked up the child, carrying him to his bedroom/combined study. 

He sat him on the bed and told him to get comfortable with all the pillows; then he went to grab the now warmed up blankets from the dryer and gave them to Philip to snuggle up to.

He grabbed the remote as Philip settled down; he flipped on the tv that sat on the dresser and flipped to Netflix. He selected the default Kids profile before handing it to Philip. 

“Do you want to look at the other options, or do you want me to go ahead and find Moana?” 

“Moana please.” Philip smiled a little. 

Thomas selected the movie and sat down the remote before moving to his desk in the corner of his room. 

He started up his laptop and notes, beginning the typing up of a PowerPoint his division would need to follow. 

30 minutes later and he could hear Philip’s choked snores, more proof of the sore throat. Thomas paused his work and stood up, going to mute the tv since the child had fallen asleep.

Praying Philip was a light sleeper, he pulled the warm blankets up to the child’s chin and tucked him in; gently ruffling his hair as he walked into the kitchen.

His phone beeped and he picked it up, noticing a text from Alex:

“Sorry it took so long -Lee is a real ass- but I’ll be heading that way in about 15-20 minutes!”

Thomas smiled a little as he replied:

“No rush. Kiddo bathed, ate, took medicine, and is now asleep.”

He sat down his phone and started washing dishes. Yes, he had a dishwasher but he always preferred washing them by hand. It was just how he had always done it; and living alone didn’t make it a huge deal.

His phone bleeped with another text:

“Who are you, super-nanny? Jk jk. Seriously, thank you! I owe you one.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and decided not to respond; partially because he couldn’t think of a response and partially because his hands were wet from washing dishes. 

He spent about 5 minutes in the kitchen, cleaning up and putting away the left over soup. That was until he heard a loud sobbing.  
Thomas felt his stomach drop as he ran to the only other person in the house.

He entered the room and noticed Philip sitting up and sobbing into his hands. Thomas walked over and sat on the bed, placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “hey hey hey, kiddo what’s wrong?” 

Philip looked up, cheeks completely flushed and tears spilling from his eyes down his cheeks. As he recognized who he was looking at, he flung himself towards Thomas and into a hug.

He cried more as he mumbled, “I- I had a nightmare-“ he choked as his grip tightened, “I was walking with mommy a-and daddy. Then they were just go-gone! I couldn’t find anybody. When I-i woke up, you were gone too!” He sobbed harder at the last part.

Thomas frowned and pulled the kid closer, “I’m sorry kiddo. I was just in the kitchen cleaning up,” 

He waited until Philip calmed down a little and then separated the two, wiping the child’s eyes and cheeks and then pushing his stray hair strands back. “I would never leave you all alone. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” 

Philip nodded before going back into the hug; this time just trying to calm down completely. “Will you stay here until I fall asleep again?”

Thomas smiled and nodded, “sure thing kiddo. Give me just a second, okay?” He stood up and went to his desk, grabbed the notebook and pen, before returning.

Philip snuggled up to Thomas’s right side as Thomas started to write down ideas for an upcoming data mine project. He felt Philip still fidgeting and decided to try something to calm the little one by humming a lullaby. He didn’t sing the words, only hummed the sweet little melody. It was an old song he used to sing and play for his younger siblings, and it always seemed to work to calm them down so it was worth a shot. It seemed to work as Philip was lulled into a light sleep by the pen scratching on the paper and the lullaby’s humming.

——

Thomas heard a knock on the door about 30 minutes later and quietly untangled himself from the snoring kid.

He opened the door and greeted Alex, “hey there,” He smiled as he moved to let the other male enter and then shutting the door.

“I’m so sorry, the traffic here was insane. Unlike other people, you chose to live in the dead of the city,” Alex mumbled as he shrugged his jacket off. He leaned up to peck Thomas’s cheek, “how’s Philip doing?”

“It went pretty smoothly until he had a feverish nightmare a while ago. Dreamt he was abandoned and it didn’t help I was in the kitchen doing dishes when he woke up,” Thomas frowned.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you,” Alex sighed and shook his head as he went to sit on a barstool in the kitchen and Thomas following. “He used to have fever nightmares all the time. We took him to doctors but they said it was just normal and he’d grow out of it. He had them occasionally now. I still should’ve told you,” He explained.

“Well, I got it handled and calmed down, and he’s peacefully sleeping right now,” Thomas smiled as he walked around into the actual kitchen area, “may I offer you some microwaved-heated up soup?” 

“Sounds great. Thank you,”

As Thomas dug out the supplies quietly, Alex grinned and started talking. “Let me tell you why I’m going to actually murder Charles Lee.”

——

It was about three hours later when there was another knock on the door. Thomas went to answer it and was greeted by Eliza.

“Hey Thomas, Alex told me you were watching Philip here?” 

Thomas smiled and let her in, “Yeah, he woke up about an hour ago and now they’re both sitting in the living room.” He nodded towards the couch.

“I can’t thank you enough,” she shook her head, “I had a huge malfunction at the shop. Four different brides and four different weddings.” 

Thomas gave a small chuckle as he started leading them towards the other two, “don’t worry about it. It was no big deal really.”

Alex had Philip sitting on his chest and noticed them entering his vision.

“Hey there! Philip look, it’s mommy!”

Philip turned around and smiled a little before pushing off of Alex and walked to his mom, who scooped him up.

“How are you feeling, love?” She asked.

“better,” He nodded.

“His fever broke in his sleep about two hours ago,” Alex explained as he sat fully up, “should be smooth sailing from here on out.”

Eliza thanked them before they started to say their goodbyes. Alex stood by Thomas’s side, one hand wrapped around Thomas’s waist. That was until Philip reached over from Eliza’s arms towards Thomas to offer a hug.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he spoke quietly.

“Anytime kiddo.” Thomas smiled softly as he hugged him back.

They walked them down to Eliza’s car and waved them a goodbye. Then Alex glanced up and looked up at Thomas, “you know, I really appreciate this.”

“No problem. He’s a good kid,” 

Alex reached up and forced Thomas down into a kiss; it was short, sweet, but got the point across. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Thomas’s. 

“I seriously owe you one, and you definitely earned brownie points.” 

Thomas hummed in approval of the statement, “Yeah I know. I keep telling you I’m great with kids,” 

“And I keep believing you,” Alex grinned as he pulled Thomas down into another kiss before separating and speaking again.

“Want to help me make a presentation that will absolutely destroy all of Charles Lee’s will and motivation to live?”

“Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the nightmare Philip had about being abandoned means something along the lines about how the child’s environment or circumstances have changed and the child isn’t ready or doesn’t know how to cope. It’s found very commonly in children with divorced parents. Take this how you will :)
> 
> Another Fun Fact: the vaguely mentioned Lullaby is actually “Lullaby” by sleeping at last. I’m mentioning this because this song will actually play a pretty cool part in a way later update!
> 
> Also, thank you guys for reading. As always, comment any questions, comments, ideas, or concerns down below.
> 
> Seriously, thanks for reading y’all!


End file.
